What A Nice Ass
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Title says it all. Kames. T for language.


**A/N **This was random, I don't know what it is and the title, I don't know, okay? Anyways, I'd like to apologize that the stories I'm working on (Tails of Love, the Halloween Bundle, Cargan ABC one shots) are taking awhile to publish. They're all giving me problems. Not only that, but I have another story in mind and have been working on that. Grr. Also, the debate is... never mind. I am not going into that right now or never. ._.

* * *

**What A Nice Ass**

"Kendall, I don't think you can reach it, babe." James Diamond chuckled at his adorable blonde who was trying to put the fallen blinds back up. Kendall Knight, cute as ever only in faded blue skinny jeans and a soft red v-neck shirt, was barefoot standing on his tippy toes on the edge of the orange couch, his body stretched out in order for him to reach the blindless window but to no avail.

"Y-yes I can!" he grunted, voice straining as he not only used his whole body trying to reach up but held the heavy blinds above his head, trying to hook it back up.

James chuckled, his hands holding Kendall's slim and curved hips to steady him tightening, and said, "No, I really think you can't."

"Shut up and lift me up!" the blonde huffed. James quirked a brow.

"Lift you up?" he repeated.

Kendall growled and dropped his tired arms holding the blinds and turned to scowl down at his gorgeous boyfriend. "Did I stutter?"

The older male cracked a smile. "Wow, someone's a bit feisty today."

"James, I don't want my mom to walk through the door right now and see me trying to put this thing back up."

"Why? 'Cause you'd be embarassed that she'd laugh at you for being such a short nugget and-"

"_James_." the blonde growled and James swallowed his words with an apologetic grin.

"Sorry babe."

"It's the questions she'll ask that I'm worried about. She'll want to know _why _and _how _they got down. I'm not sure about you but I for one don't want to explain to her that you had me fucking pinned against them while grinding against me as rough as fucking possible and-"

"Yeah, okay. I get what you mean." James interrupted with a laugh. It wasn't like Mama Knight or everyone else didn't know that they were together, because they did. The couple just didn't want to tell the woman or anyone else for that matter that they were horny all the time and went at it at random places, the random place being against the blinds this time but it didn't work out since they fell and well, they'd have to explain that to the woman... just no. Awkward.

"Okay, but let me do it 'cause you're taking too long." James continued and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"No! I can do it, just pick me up. I'm not fat and you workout like your life depends on it."

James rolled his eyes this time but complied to his blonde. Resting his big hands on Kendall's hips, he slowly lifted the boy with ease. "I so do not workout like my life depends on it." he argued as Kendall finally pushed the blinds back into their rightful places.

"You actually so do." the younger male replied while making sure the blinds were locked in tightly.

"Whatever." James mumbled before staring down at Kendall's ass. Wow, those skinny jeans really made it look plump and pert and extra delicious looking. The brunette didn't hear Kendall telling him to put him down for his entire focus was on the boy's butt cheeks that were round and soft looking even when covered by the pants. James slid his itching hands down and gave the ass a squeeze, emitting a squeak from Kendall who fell backwards.

James was ready for him, catching the smaller teen in his arms and falling down backwards on the orange couch. Kendall wiggled himself around to glare at his smirking boyfriend

"What the hell was that?" he demanded, though his emerald eyes were sparkling.

James kneading his butt before giving it a light smack. "You've got a nice ass." Kendall busted up in a fit of laughter as his boyfriend continued to massage his butt. "Seriously, Doll. Now I understand why the female and male population stop and stare as you walk by in public. I bet when you go past, what's running in their mind is 'What a nice ass.'"

Kendall smacked the pretty boy's chest with a 'Stop you idiot' before leaning down to connect their lips. All the while they were kissing, lips softly moving between each other and tongues playfully slipping out to prod and lick, James kept his hands on Kendall's nice ass while thinking, 'Seriously. What a nice ass.'


End file.
